Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for setting a frequency for determining whether an object in a moving image is a predetermined object.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally systems for tracking people within an image of a monitoring camera, and confirming a flow of people, and systems for tracking a particular person by matching a tracked person are used.
Regarding tracking of a person in a display screen, there are cases in which when tracked people intersect with each other, the people are switched and tracked, in which when a person is hidden by an occluding object the tracking cannot be continued, and in which detection as a different person is made.
Also, in systems for tracking a particular person, there are cases in which processing does not keep up with a frame rate when a person and registrant information is matched for every processed image, and as a result a precision of matching, tracking, or the like, is reduced.
In order to alleviate this kind of processing load, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-270896, a person within a display screen is matched, and when the matching succeeds, transition is made to a tracking mode, and the matching is stopped, for example. With this, processing burden for the matching can be omitted, and a processing frame rate can be maintained.
Also, in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0059007, a path of movement of a player is displayed at a soccer game. After authenticated person A and person B overlap and become one subject, one divided subject is authenticated in a case where the one subject divides into two subjects. In a case where an authentication result is the person A, the other subject is determined to be the person B.
However, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-270896, as previously described, regarding the tracking of people, a situation where a switching of people occurs due to an intersection of the people, or due to an occluding object, and a person D is tracked when the intent was to track a person C will occur easily. Also, in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0059007, while authenticated people are overlapping, it is unknown whether a person A or a person B is displayed as the subject on a display screen.